gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Rayburn
Trevor Walker Rayburn is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the fanon season three and is a rival to Jack Harmon, having known each other since childhood. He is played by actor Kyle Dean Massey. Character History Trevor is the only child of Harrison Rayburn and his fourth wife, Elizabeth Carey. He was a small boy when his parents divorced, his mother remarrying two more times before she married his current stepfather. His father divorced his eighth wife prior to moving to Lima. Harrison retains primary custody of Trevor, though Elizabeth visits him. Like their sons, Harrison and Kristopher are bitter rivals in business. When he was seven, he met Jack Harmon for the first time in elementary school, where they were both in the running for Michael in a production of Peter Pan. Jack would get the part, through some underhanded means, and would gloat about it to Trevor. Trevor returned the favor by putting glue on the inside of Jack's costume, getting him stuck inside of it for the duration of the performance and the night, to which Jack countered with altering the face makeup for his role as a random Indian, turning him (and several others) red for two whole days. This began their rivalry which continues to this day. Season Three Trevor made his debut in Pot O' Gold, where his past with Jack is revealed via flashbacks on the part of both characters, each one exaggarating the other's bad behavior. It is here the audience learns the source of their rivalry and that both young men still haven't let the past go. In the present, Trevor auditions for the glee club with his flirtatious and energetic performance of All Shook Up. He is accepted into the fold despite Jack's quiet reservations. The episode ends with Trevor sitting next to Jack as the older teen says "You're act hasn't changed" to which Trevor replies "Neither has yours." In The First Time, Trevor plays a minor role, assissting and, later, befriending Artie. He would also be cast in the role of Chico in the production of West Side Story and joining up with the others for cast party. It is during this time, he starts to notice how defensive Jack gets whenever someone mentions the events of Asian F or Rachel. He files this away for later use. In Mash Off, Trevor, much like Jack, is plotting revenge on the Trouble Tones for their treacherous treatment of him during the week (and later in the dodgeball game) and is willing to get even on Jack's behalf on the condition that Jack owe him a favor to be named at a later date. He is surprised when Jack refuses the offer and starts to worry that his old rival is slipping. He, however, makes the mistake of proclaiming his plans aloud and this allows Santana to frame him for pasting beastiality porn all over the Trouble Tones' music room. He would retaliate by hacking into their cell phones and changing their contact lists, leading to a series of very embarrassing situations for all of the girls. The situation continued to escalate until Trevor head Finn call Santana out about her closeted homosexuality. Trevor would go to the niece of the the Senatorial candidate running against Sue and Burt and pay for her to tell her uncle what she heard. This led to the advertisment that would publicly out Santana and Finn being slapped during the Rumour Has It/Someone Like You performance. He is left stunned by her actions as the episode ends. Season Four Personality Trevor comes off as charming and flirtatious, but Jack has described him as "me without the sincerity". He, like his rival, is tactless, cunning, driven, and ruthless in his pursuit of perfection and stardom. He wants nothing more than to become a star on his own terms. However, he does not carry the same air of condescension that Jack possess when speaking to others, allowing him to manipulate the situation for his benefit. This behavior conceals his Machiavellian intellegence, as he seems to have little to no empathy for the havoc he causes. He is also the only person capable of getting under Jack's skin for an extended period of time, something he relishes. He isn't with his positive or sympathetic qualities, however, feeling remorse for his actions in Mash-Off, finally confessing to them in Yes/No. He also feels that a performance is far more important than his own ego or defeating Jack, as revealed in Hold On To Sixteen. He, in many ways, views Jack as the only constant in his life and spent much of his time in Yes/No trying to antagonize Jack to the point when he would have his old rival back. Season Four has shown a lighter, more playful side to Trevor, as he spent the summer getting in touch with himself at the Atlanta, Georgia home of his mother, Elizabeth Baker, after his father felt that his mother would be a more calming influence on him. He still retains his tactless nature, cunnning mind and ambitious personality, but is more empathetic to others especially Marley Rose, who has become his best friend. Vital Stats *Full Name: Trevor Walker Rayburn *Portrayed by: Kyle Dean Massey *Gender: Male *D.O.B: January 4, 1996 (aged 16) *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 148 Ibs *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Religon: Catholic (lapsed) Glee Stats *Vocal Range: Tenor *Audition Song: "All Shook Up" by Elvis Presley Family Trevor is the youngest child, and only son, of Harrison Rayburn (played by John McCook). He is his mother, Elizabeth Carey's (Bobbie Eakes) oldest child. In addition to his parents, Trevor has four half-siblings via his father and two half-siblings via his mother. His father also raised his much younger half-brother, Caleb, after their father and Caleb's mother died in a boating accident. Trevor considers him to be his brother. Relatives *Harrison Rayburn (father; late sixties) *Elizabeth Carey Baker (mother; early fifties) *Charlie Baker (stepfather; early fifties) *Caleb Rayburn (paternal half-uncle; early forties) *Monique Rayburn (paternal half-sister) *Penelope Rayburn Stafford (paternal half-sister) *Robert Stafford (half-brother-in-law) *Alyssa Rayburn Huber (paternal half-sister) *Derek Huber (half-brother-in-law) *Natalia Rayburn (paternal half-sister) *Mark Baker (maternal half-brother) *Nathan Baker (maternal half-brother) Songs (Season Three) Solos *All Shook Up (Pot O'Gold) *Aftershocks (Yes/No) *You Rock My World (Michael) *Ladies' Choice (Heart) Duets *Run, Run Rudolph (with Jack; An Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Long Ago and Far Away (with Quinn; Yes/No) Group Numbers *You Make My Dreams Come True/I Can't Go For That (Mash-Off) *We Are Young (Hold on to Sixteen) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (An Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *We Found Love (Yes/No) *Black or White (Michael) *It's De-Lovely (Getting Married Today) *Hips Don't Lie (with Jenn & Puck; The Spanish Teacher) *Love Shack (Heart) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals) *We Are the Champions (Nationals) Songs (Season Four) Solos *That's Where You Take Me (Britney 2.0) *I Can't Stand Still (The Role You Were Born to Play) *Grease (Glease) Duets * Group Numbers *Born to Hand Jive (with Mercedes; The Role You Were Born to Play) *Greased Lightin' (Glease) *You're the One That I Want (Glease) Trivia *Trevor was born two years to the day after Jack and Jack's cousin, Diane Category:Characters